Misty's Day Out
by Chao342
Summary: A girl named Misty goes out to the Animal Crossing world...........r&r if you want to. i would pefer if you did....
1. Default Chapter

~The story starts out on the train going to Dallas. A girl with brown hair and eyelashes above her eyes sits down on a sit~  
  
Rover:Excuse me, but is there a-  
  
Girl:No  
  
Rover:Well at least theres rude people. Im-  
  
Girl:GO AWAY!  
  
Rover:Well Im Rover. At least tell me your name.  
  
Girl:No.  
  
Rover:Please?????  
  
Girl: Fine it's...Koko....  
  
Rover:Well Im going to go get a house for you  
  
Girl:*being dragged when holding feet*NOOOO! Fine... My name is Misty.  
  
Rover:Ok well Im still callin to get a house *runs into the phone booth*  
  
Misty:NOOOO!  
  
Rover:Nookers? We got one. Yeah-  
  
Misty:*runs into the phone booth and steals the phone* WE DONT WANT ANY!*hangs up* Problem solved!  
  
"Walking"Porter:*walks back* One at a time please.  
  
Misty:Dang....*walk back to seat and trips Porter*  
  
Rover:*calls Nook again*Nook? Back again. Had a small delay. Any way, I gotcha a houser. His name? Its a girl......I think...*pull phone away* Hey Misty!  
  
Misty:Yeah?  
  
Rover:Are you a girl or a boy?  
  
Misty:*slaps him*What do ya think I am?*walks back*  
  
Rover:Ow*pulls phone back* Yup. Its a girl. Yeah my eyes are black now. Oh and HER name is Misty  
  
Misty:My stop!*runs off* 


	2. A lot o stuff

Summary:Finally! A house!  
Ok....what to say.... NOTHING!! Whopee! *dies*  
_________________________________________  
  
Misty:*walks out of train station* Glad thats over.  
  
Nook:Let me see.... your..... Misty! Ok time to get your-  
  
Misty: I want the green house.  
  
Nook: That will be...2 bells.  
  
Misty:Cool. *pays bells* Ill throw in an extra 18 if you SHUT UP!  
  
Nook:Deal!  
  
Misty: Now give me a map!  
  
Nook: No.  
  
Misty: Why?  
  
Nook: Because  
  
Misty: Because why?  
  
Nook:Because of the reason  
  
Misty: Whats the reason?  
  
Nook:The reason is the reason.  
  
Misty:Youre impossible. Now give me the map.  
  
Nook: Ok. *gives up map*  
  
Misty: Crazy wo-  
  
Mr. Ressetti:So you did it! I woke up and I find you pushing the button. NO MORE!  
  
Misty:What button....I didnt DO ANYTHING!*taps helmet* HEAR ME? GO AFTER CLOUD!  
  
Mr. Ressetti: Okay, but im watching you...-_O  
  
Misty:How can you say -_O  
  
Mr. Ressetti: Its an expression.  
  
Misty: Get off my lawn.  
  
Nook: Welcome to Nooks-R-Us!  
  
Misty: I was talking to you too.  
  
Nook:*looks around* Im the mail man! Now Im a firefighter! Bee boo bee boo.   
  
Cosmo:Thats my line!  
  
Misty: GET AWAY FROM ME! Anyway I was about to say that he was a crazy old woman. I need furny.....*starts to walk around the village*  
  
Ace:Hello. I am Ace. It's nic-  
  
Misty:Got furniture?  
  
Ace:Ya.  
  
Misty:Give it here.  
  
Ace:*looks all doopey* Ok *hands furniture*  
  
Misty: Sweet, it's a Harvest Bed!*runs to put it in house* Ok now I need a new shirt. Ill got to Nook's.*runs off to Nook*  
  
Nook:Welcome to Nookers!  
  
Misty: Stop changing your shops name. I want a shirt.  
  
Nook:*gets chinese look on face* Ah. Very good. Choose your weapon.*eats noodles*  
  
Misty: I think I like the....Tiger Print  
  
Nook:*still chinesy(im not making fun of Chinese Peeps)* Good choice.. That will be 30 bells.  
  
Misty: Ill take it! *puts on shirt* Cool.*leaves*  
  
Nook:Wait! I am Chinese! Im not dumb!  
  
Misty: Sure you are....*goes to another house*  
  
Winnie: Im Winnie. Whoa! Is that a common butterfly?! Ill pay you 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,9999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 bells!*pays*  
  
Misty: Ok sweet *hands over bug* Anywho, do you have spare a Harvest Set?  
  
Winnie: Yup!*hands over it*   
  
Misty:Sweet!*puts it in house* Im done here. Im going to sleep.  
________________________________________________  
If I get 8 reviews, im going to make the next chapter. I didnt copy by the way. And also, the chapter is going to be a crossover! Either FF7 or Digimon. 


End file.
